hellsingfandomcom-20200223-history
Tubalcain Alhambra
is a member of the Millennium Organization, under the code name "Dandy" ("Dandyman" in the OVA). According to the character descriptions in the Dark Horse version of Hellsing: Volume 4, his rank is First Lieutenant, putting him at the same level as Rip van Winkle and Zorin Blitz in Millennium's hierarchy. Appearance Physically, Tubalcain is tall and thin, with green eyes, light silver hair, and a thin brown mustache. He dresses in a brown suit, vest, and wide-brimmed fedora with a blue tie (the suit, vest, and fedora are white in the manga while the tie is black). Like many Hellsing characters, Alhambra also wears white gloves. Personality Tubalcain is a suave, smooth-talking liar, but this belies more violent, aggressive parts of himself which are shown in battle. He is murderously playful, engaging in banter with Alucard before and during his fight with the True Vampire. Information History After Jan Valentine and Luke Valentine's attack on Hellsing Manor, the Major sent Tubalcain to Brazil, where he promised several police and military officers immortality: Millennium would transform them into vampires if they successfully killed Alucard and Seras Victoria. In reality, Tubalcain did not expect his allies to succeed; his true goal was to leave Alucard with less ammunition for their duel. In any event, he observed the police and military's siege of the Rio de Janeiro hotel where Alucard and Seras were staying, justifying his actions to the public by claiming that Alucard and Seras were dangerous terrorists. As Alucard fought his way out of the ambush, Tubalcain received a call from the Major, ordering him to confront the vampire directly. To this end, the Dandyman stood in the courtyard outside the hotel just as Alucard knocked the last members of the invading SWAT team through the front doors and onto the flagpoles around the courtyard. After politely introducing himself and declaring his intent to kill Alucard, Tubalcain attacked the Hellsing-aligned vampire with his razor-sharp cards. Initially, Tubalcain kept Alucard on the defensive with trickery and an endless flurry of cards. However, Alucard managed to evade Alhambra's killing strike and take the battle to the roof of the hotel, where the Millennium officer was attacked by Seras' Harkonnen. Although Tubalcain easily deflected the former police girl's gunfire, even cutting one of the Harkonnen's shells in two before it could hit him, the distraction allowed Alucard to release his Control Art Restriction System to Level One and close the distance between himself and Alhambra. After tricking Tubalcain into attacking his shadow familiars, Alucard finally managed to grab the enemy vampire, delivering a powerful kick that severed Alhambra's left leg below the knee. In a last attempt to protect himself, Tubalcain attempted to slash Alucard with a card held between his fingers. In response, Alucard used his own hand to meet the attack, tearing both vampires' arms apart. As Alhambra reeled in pain, Alucard regenerated from his wound and seized the Dandyman's head, explaining that he had been ordered to "thoroughly" interrogate him to learn more about Millennium. Unfortunately for Tubalcain, Alucard's "interrogation" involved drinking his blood and absorbing his soul, thus gaining access to Alhambra's memories and a record of Millennium's plans. After Tubalcain expired, the Doctor used his implanted transmitter to cremate his remains. The Dandyman later reappears in Volume 8, when Integra releases Alucard's Control Art Restriction System to Level Zero. As Alucard unleashes his full power, Tubalcain is among the millions of souls that manifest as familiars to the reborn Dracula. Along with the similarly-reconstituted Rip van Winkle, Alhambra decimates the Papal Knights and the Letzte Bataillon alike. After destroying several of Maxwell's gunships and attacking Anderson, Tubalcain is destroyed by holy fire after Alucard is stabbed by a bayonet enhanced with the power of Helena's Nail. (This scene was not published in Young King OURs, but was added to Volume 9.) In Volume 10, some of Tubalcain's cards are seen among the items used as shrines for the major characters who died during the series. Weapons and Abilities *'Playing Cards:' Tubalcain's weapons of choice were razor-sharp playing cards. The cards were apparently magical in nature; they could cut through nearly anything (including flesh, stone, and a bullet), explode, and appear from thin air or other impossibly small hiding places. Before unleashing his Level One form, Alucard appeared to have great difficulty regenerating from damage inflicted by the cards. **'Telekinetic Card Control:' Tubalcain was able to control his cards with his mind, allowing them to freely fly around his body or change trajectory mid-flight to hit a moving target. **'Card Double/Regeneration:' When Alucard shot Alhambra in the face, he dissolved into a flurry of cards before reappearing elsewhere, fully healed. It seems that Tubalcain's cards were the equivalent of the masses of shadows and the pools of blood that appear when Alucard is shapeshifting or re-attaching limbs, or that the Tubalcain that was shot was an illusion or a doppelgänger used to distract Alucard (implied by Alhambra's comment that Alucard "fell into his trap" after his "double" disappeared). **'Card Shield:' Alhambra could deflect attacks by rapidly spinning his cards in a circle around his body. He used this to protect himself from Seras' gunfire, forcing the fledgling vampiress to switch to her Harkonnen. *'Enhanced Speed & Reflexes:' Alhambra's running speed appeared to rival even Alucard's, and he could dodge Alucard's bullets even if they were fired a few feet behind him. *'Agelessness:' Being a vampire, Tubalcain remains at his physical prime forever. While he is ageless, he is not immortal, and was killed by Alucard. *'Gravity Manipulation:' Alhambra appeared to be capable of defying gravity, enabling him to leap a great height and walk up vertical surfaces with ease. *'Enhanced Strength:' Tubalcain had superhuman strength as a vampire, enhancing the damage of his thrown cards and allowing him to briefly match Alucard's blow with one of his own. *'Self-Disintegration:' As seen among the most powerful monsters of the Millennium Organization Tubalcain's body was capable of being disintegrated by blue flames. Quotes *To Alucard* "Oh my. You really shouldn't play with your food. *chuckles* You certainly live up to your reputation." * "My name is Tubalcain Alhambra, Mr. Alucard. But, some people have taken to calling me the "Dandy Man". * "I am here to take your un-life, Mr. Alucard. Millennium has given me the task of bringing you in. Well... at least a sample of you, anyway." * "And right into my trap." *Laughs* "Alucard, the vampire, you are so disappointing!" * "Are you ready for another round, Mr. Alucard? I bet they have a special place ready for you, in the deepest pits of Hell." * "You expect me to squeal? Are you serious? Don't you see what is happening?! If only the world was so simple. You really have gone completely soft in the head!!" Trivia * He takes his name from Tubalcain, a biblical descendant of Cain who was said to be a metalworker. Alhambra comes from Arab «al-Ḥamrāʼ» (اَلْحَمْرَاء), meaning "the red one". * Tubalcain is one of the few Millennium members that isn't German, along with Luke and his brother, Jan. Gallery Adminco.jpg Tubalcain.png Tubalcain introduces himself.png|Tubalcain introduces himself to Alucard. Tubalcain Ammo.png|Tubalcain having a conversation with Alucard at the front of the hotel. First Lieutenant Alhambra.png|Tubalcain asks Alucard if he's insane after the latter states he wants to hear the former squeal. Ep 273951 2.jpg S640x480i.jpg 0918bc7deb608aa66d797b9e80b8f8cb.png Shrine Tubalcain.png|Tubalcain Alhambra's Cards shown as his shrine at the end of OVA X. Category:Vampire Category:Millennium Members Category:Antagonists Category:Nazis Category:Artificial Vampire Category:Deceased Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Familiars